


Protocol NR.2.14(Rewritten)

by Aeroblitz



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Additional O.W.C.A agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroblitz/pseuds/Aeroblitz
Summary: A protocol at O.W.C.A has been initiated. This usually would not have been a problem; that is if the agents knew what the protocol was for exactly. In fact, they are pretty sure it wasn't even covered in their training, actually. But Monogram has initiated it, with no explanation or even suggestions on how to act, except 'naturally'. Even when he gets the onslaught of questions about what exactly Protocol NR.2.14 is, he won't offer anymore insight; that is 'until further notice'.**Note: This work is being rewritten and finished with the previous author's approval!**





	1. The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protocol NR.2.14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807202) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



Perry snuck behind the backyard tree as his agency communicator started to go off. It could only mean one thing: someone was causing trouble. Yet… that made no sense… The only person that the call would be about was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, his nemesis. But that made no sense... he had seen the evil scientist yesterday, and Perry _knew_ that the man was out of town with his daughter this morning. He had been _told_ by Doofenshmirtz himself that there was going to be **no** _-inator_ today, or at least not in the morning hours, like now. Something about quality time or something… So what was going on?

Looking at his beeping, flashing watch the agent knew there was only one way to find out.

“Ah, Agent P. I’m sorry to interrupt your morning off, but we need you at HQ _asap_. Monogram out.” The Major informed, then left, before the agent could even sharply nod his head or salute.

HQ? This could not be good. Despite being O.W.C.A top secret agent, he rarely went to HQ, having been busy elsewhere in the field. Typically if there was debriefing to be done, it was usually in his lair, on the way open to thwart his nemesis. So, Perry was left with a conclusion, something major was going down.

The agent took one last longing glance at the sunny spot where he was planning to take a nap. This would have been his first bit of off time in months, and the Platypus was determined to enjoy it. _But duty calls…_ Perry thought mournfully, as he opened the tree entrance to his layer. Stepping inside, the agent sighed, as he was shot through a tube. _Another day._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Perry had entered HQ, he silently trailed after a few of his coworkers. As a master of stealth, he went unnoticed as he listened to the ‘caws,’ ‘woofs,’ and ‘oinks,’ that made up a discussion. From what Perry understood, the Major had called them all in as well; telling those who were on duty that day, that this was a mandatory situation. Whatever was going on, it seemed to have grave importance.

Perry continued to follow the group to the main conference hall. Not that ‘conference’ was the main use for it. It was rather uncommon to have an entire division meeting, as the agents' schedules could change in seconds; like his own did, Perry reminded himself ruefully. No, instead the hall was used for social engagements; like the Holiday Parties that everyone wanted to have.

Reaching the conference hall, the platypus split off away from the group, heading towards where Manny the Mongoose and Herman the Hedgehog were already seated. Out of all the agents at O.W.C.A he supposed he liked those two the best, besides, of course, from Pinky who was in an entirely different division. Herman and Manny were both in the same training class as he was, and a few emergency situations later, each of the three had a mutual respect for the other two. Nearing the table, Perry gave a polite nod to his comrades, an action that was swiftly returned.

Manny gave him a pointed look, and Perry shrugged, shaking his head once. O.W.C.A’s top agent, though he may be, he still did not know any more about the meeting than the other two. To be perfectly honest he had hoped that one of the two would be able to fill him in. He knew Manny was pretty knowledgeable in the HQ gossip loop and that Herman worked with Carl sometimes. Alas, neither of them seemed to have any information on the topic either.

Thankfully they did not have to wait much longer.

“Ahem.” Major Monogram had cleared his throat loudly and the assembled agents of the organization had ceased their conversations. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice.”

The Major received a few nods from his agents, in acknowledgment. All of them stayed silent, turning to look at Major Monogram, giving their full attention to what he was about to say. “We have recently received an anonymous tip. Currently, we are not allowed to say who the tip came, from or any of the specific parties involved.”

Murmurs passed through the crowd as the Major paused, already feeling the tension that had seized through the room. Rarely were ‘anonymous tips’ good. 'Anonymous tips' could have come from any source… about any of them… about anything at all… Whether it was true or not… 

“As such, we are now going to initiate protocol NR.2.14. Effective immediately.” Major Monogram informed, turning the uncomfortable tension in the room into uncomfortable confusion. 

Perry exchanged glances at his comrades, optic brow raised. Protocol NR.2.14, was not something the platypus could actively remember, forget about being trained for it. The two animals returned the look, in an exact manner. Finding nothing, he turned to the table where the newest recruits from the Academy were seated. It was unnerving to the platypus to see that even the most recent group of graduates seemed to be unaware of this protocol. It was one thing for agents as experience as he was to easily forget a code that had never been activated in their time span, but it was another for the new recruits to not remember. This was after all due to the three tests about every single one of the Agency’s protocols as a graduation requirement.

Additional anxious murmurs swept across the room, the other agents coming to similar conclusions. The room starting looking at their division leader to supply further direction. When it became clear the man was about to speak again, the room made haste to shut up once more.

“We will hold this status for exactly 96 hours. At precisely this time, in four days, you will all be expected back here for an update. You will be given more information at that time. For now go back to your normal routines; dismissed.”

With the last comment the agents got out of their seats, some chattering nervously to their comrades; others commenting on what this protocol could mean.

Like usual, Perry did not join his coworkers in their speculation, heading off to his lair. By now, taking a nap would be useless, there was only a couple of hours left before he would have to check up on the evil scientist. Instead, Perry consented himself to catching up on the paperwork he been ignoring for some time now.

The agent made a mental note to check up on the initiated protocol. He knew he still had his old training manual somewhere…


	2. The Handbook

If one chose to ignore the mysterious protocol meeting from earlier, then Perry’s day had gone quite well and exactly according to plan. He had be trapped with odd scheme-related materials, as per usual. His nemesis, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ha presented his latest ‘-inator’. Though Perry did not fully grasp what was evil about a machine that attracted candy.

In an attempt to help his uncomprehending nemesis, or perhaps to just enjoy the sound of his voice-Perry wasn’t sure which one it was at times- Doofenshmirtz had gone into backstory mode. The tale was long winded, about how when he first came to America there was a con-man who sold him fake chocolate. To extract revenge, his nemesis was going to take all the candy away from candy store, which would lose the shops a lot of money. Honestly, it sounded like way more trouble than it was worth to Perry. He didn’t even know what fake chocolate was! And after this… he wasn’t sure he even wanted to know…

At the end of his nemesis’s ramblings, Perry started to saw his way out of the licorice rope entrapment. He had tried to chew his way out of it originally, but there was too much licorice for that method to be effective anytime soon. Once out of the trap, and placing small piece for later in his fedora, the platypus agent sent out to do what he did best. He thwarted his nemesis.

The fight was back and forth, but Perry had the advantage more often than not. And it wasn’t long before he had pushed the evil scientist into his own -inator’s, conveniently place, self-destruct button.

“Curse you, Perry the Platypus!” Came the loud cry, from where Doofenshmirtz was standing on his balcony. Perry didn’t spare a look back as he glided home, excited to hear on what he had missed during the day.

“But _Mom!_ The boys made a whole town made out of _CANDY!_ It was like the cheese thing, but with chocolate and gummy worms and gumdrops and-"

“Oh, there you are Perry!” Linda Flynn said, ignoring her daughter’s attempt to bust her sons. 

Perry chattered in reply, before continuing to walk off like the mindless animal he pretended to be. He walked up the stairs to his boys’ room, barely catching Phineas question about what he did everyday, and Ferb’s response of ‘he’s a platypus, they don’t do much.’ Unless, of course, said platypus is a secret animal agent for O.W.C.A, Perry thought wryly.

Now alone in his boys’ room, Perry dropped the regular house pet guise he kept up around the Flynn-Fletcher family and their friends. He didn’t bother with his fedora, that was for when he was on duty; in the process of thwarting his nemesis… or that paperwork pile on his desk at HQ… No, he had a different mission at the moment. He knew his old copy of the O.W.C.A’s agent handbook was still hidden around here somewhere.

The OWCA handbook _supposedly_ had every single one of the protocols listed, along with conditions on how each one would be initiated, why each one could be initiated, and other details. All of the agents in training had to study all of the protocols, and go through at least three different exams demonstrating their knowledge of each one. Because of that, it was rather strange and a tad unnerving that _none_ of the agents seemed to know what exactly Protocol NR.2.14 was. Even those few that had just gotten out of basic training didn't seem to know, so Perry had to rule out that the others had simply forgotten what it was.

Busy as he was, being one of the organization’s top agent and all, Perry hadn’t had a lot of time lately to check up on the handbook. Not like there was much use for checking up on it. The common protocols were just a part of the tedious routine, and the more uncommon ones, such as ones for agent corruption, were part of biannual mandatory trainings. And Perry was positive he had never even heard of Protocol NR.2.14, much less trained for it. Which is why checking in the handbook was so important.

And... a-ha! There it was, Perry thought pulling up a loose floorboard in the boys’ room. He snagged it out before running under Ferb’s bed to read it. He pulled out a small flashlight, that Perry the platypus always kept on him, in the event his nemesis would come up with a ‘Darkness-inator’ one day. Or, you know, in case the power went out during some storm or another. In any case, safely secluded under the green haired boy’s bed, the platypus began to flip through the pages to find what he was looking for.

_Protocol NA.3.42... Protocol NG.2.93... Aha!_

_**Protocol NR.2.14 -** Because of the nature of the conditions behind this protocol, and the exact reasons for it to be initiated, it has been advised that details of it not be recorded in this book. Instead, if this protocol is initiated, agents must wait for the allotted 96 hour period for further information, and they must not act any differently during this time. This is because the 96 hour period is an observation time. Once the observation time is up, superiors will alert their agents with any further information. However, Protocol NR.2.14 is likely to never be initiated due to its unique circumstances. If it is initiated, it will likely be no more than a false alarm, and will be terminated immediately after the 96 hour period. _  
This had Perry chattering worriedly. The only thing the handbook had done was elevating his stress levels to match that of his coworkers from earlier. Which, by the way, was not helpful at all! ‘Unique circumstances,’ what did that mean? The platypus, read the protocol for a second time, actively searching for any coded message. The agency did that sometimes, in a way to better protect the agency from civilian eyes.

Unfortunately, after reading for yet a third time Perry couldn’t find any secret information. He sighed, closing the book and placing it down on the floor. He could only do as the book had suggested. Act normally for four days, then wait for it to be declared a false alarm. He didn't know what the 'unique' circumstances were, but surely they couldn't have been that bad. They already had several protocols listed for rogue agents, and even varying degrees of rogue agents. Mind-controlled, blackmailed, double agents… and so forth. Surely, this couldn’t be that _bad_.

Perry nodded to himself. This whole thing would turn out to be nothing more than a silly false alarm created from Monogram's needless paranoia. The 'anonymous tip' probably came from a silly prank caller or a nemesis of one of the agents.

With that small bit of self-reassurance, he crawled out from under the dresser, giving a quick glance at the alarm clock near Phineas's bed.

_12 hours down, 84 hours to go…_


	3. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a tad slow, I promise the pace and plot line will pick up some more in the upcoming chapters!

It was the next morning, and another 12 hours had passed in the observational period. In those twelve hours, Perry did nothing of note. True to the average platypus, he mostly slept then ate then slept some more for good measure. After all, crime fighting was an exhausting thing when one was a platypus. As was his typical routine, Perry cycled through the night, rotating between his two boys beds. It might have been easier or more restful to just stay in one bed for the night, but that brought up a burning question: _Why should one get him and not the other?_ In result, Perry continued with his rotations.

Morning came to pass soon after. One of the boys machines poked Perry, who let off his signature chirping noise. Most days he didn’t mind, today being one of them, but he had to admit the poke-to-wake-up deal could get slightly annoying. Especially, when his nemesis pulled a night scheme.

In any case, he trailed after his young owners to where their mother prepared breakfast in the kitchen. From the smell, Perry hazarded a guess that it was pancakes. When they got to the room, his guess was proved to be correct. Moving over to his pet bowl, Perry felt a slight twinge of jealousy. A few years ago he would have found this jealousy ridiculous, but after being exposed to human food by Doofenshmirtz those thoughts changed. Oh well… he thought as Lawrence dumped normal platypus food in his bowl. 

It wasn’t that what he was given was bad perse, it was more that it was the same every single time. No variations… except on special occasions where he’d be given a few bits of leftover shrimp from the Flynn-Fletchers dinner table. Well, it wasn’t so bad, he still had pieces of Heinz’s licorice left; and the scientist was a pretty good cook. Honestly, Perry thought, if the man ever decided to give up evil, he should open up a bakery.

Breakfast proceeded as usual. Phineas talking to Ferb about what they should do today. They were caught between a couple of options, and decided to discuss the pros and cons of each one; to their parents amusement. Candace eyed them with suspicion. Unlike her parents, she took the boys’ discussion for actual merit, and not just silly make believe. On earlier occasions, the teenager had tried to tell their mother that her brothers weren’t just pretending, they were *actually* going to build it! The teenager made no such statement today, and whether out of defeat or out of a decision the machines weren’t dangerous enough, Perry took it as an improvement.

Soon the kids departed to do whatever they were going to do today. The boys left to go to the backyard preparing for the execution of their big idea, and Candace left to return to her room. Most likely to talk to her best friend Stacy or her boyfriend Jeremy. The adults, Lawrence and Linda left to go to the antique shop for the day. Which left Perry to do pretty much whatever he wanted, so long as it kept with his pet cover.

The agency hadn’t called yet. And unless his nemesis prepared a night scheme to take over the ‘entire tri-state area’ the platypus knew the man wasn’t going to do anything evil today. Except for unintentionally embarrassing his daughter, it being her weekend with him. If Perry recalled correctly, the evil scientist said something about a birthday party.

With the rare free day, Perry decided to spend it with his boys in the backyard. Through the hidden O.W.C.A security cameras around the Flynn-Fletcher, the platypus was always able to review their activities as well as store copies of their blueprints if the agency found it useful. Even if his superiors didn’t, Perry kept a folder of all the differents gizmos and devices, if only to feel like part of the process. Or better put, a part of the team. With these free days, Perry did his best to accomplish that desire. As much as a pet platypus doubling as a secret animal agent could, at least.

He trotted out to the backyard, to Phineas’s, “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today!” Well, it looked like Perry came just in time then. He would have been disappointed if the boys decided they wanted to have another lazy day. Not that they repeated the same thing twice, at least in a summer, but one could never know. They could have made a musical out of it…

The boys had started walking out to the front yard, no doubt waiting for their friends and supplies to arrive for the day’s adventure.

“Hey, where’s Perry?” Phineas spoke out of habit, nearing the gate. After all, usually, by now Perry would have already left to go thwart Doofenshmirtz or something. Unusually, Ferb just pointed to their pet platypus, who was situated near the front door.

“Oh. Huh, usually he disappears by now.” Phineas shrugged, coming to the same conclusion. “Speaking of which, where do you think he disappears to everyday Ferb?”

The green haired boy shrugged back, “He’s a platypus. They don’t do much.”

The boys went on to discuss further, but Perry heard none of it. His attention was hooked on something more important. More specifically, his attention was on a specific brown haired goth teen, who most certainly should have been elsewhere than across the street with a group of friends.

He considered the idea that what he was seeing was a trick of the light or maybe a coincidence. But the teen’s voice made any chance of that disappear. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was _here_. Which meant she _wasn’t_ at her father’s. And with Heinz nowhere in sight, Perry came to the conclusion that the scientist was in a pretty miserable mood about it. It wasn’t often that the two had father-daughter bonding time; thanks to the law Heinz missed most of his daughter’s life and was constantly trying to make up for it. This unfortunately had a more negative effect and led, especially now that Vanessa could drive, to even fewer times the two had private time together.

Remembering how excited his nemesis had been yesterday, gushing to his nemesis about the teenager’s upcoming birthday weekend with him, the platypus could safely assume the man was in a slump. Which meant he should probably go over to his nemesis’s apartment to check up on the evil scientist. Perry scampered back into the house, missing the redux of Phineas’s famous line, and entered one of his many secret lair entrances. 

Well, in any case, like the rest of his host family, he knew what he was going to do today.


End file.
